


The new Kurusu

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Tae is now married to Akira, but what comes next is a little scary even for her, meeting his parents.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Kudos: 44





	The new Kurusu

Tae stared at the gold ring on her finger. She could feel a smile creep on her face, as she thought about the ceremony that just happened. She looked up at the mirror, her white dress still hugged her petite frame. She usually wasn’t one to wear all white, but for her wedding, she made an exception. It all felt so surreal, finally to be married. She had given up on love for a while saying work was more important till her now-husband came into her life, he was her light, her little Guinea pig. 

A knock on the door took Tae out of the trance. 

“Tae can I come in?” A familiar voice came from behind the door. 

“Oh, of course, please step in” her voice calm almost as if she was with a patient. 

A young black-haired man in a tux stepped into the room. 

“Everything okay? You’re not regretting things already right.” He said with a devilish smirk. 

“Never my little guinea pig, but yes, everything is fine.” She could feel his arms wrap around her waist as his lips pressed softly against the top of her head. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. 

“I just needed some time to take this all in. It’s odd for a woman of my age to just be getting married.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Come on doctor, you have to give yourself more credit. You are in the spring of youth in my opinion.” They both laughed briefly. 

They separated and proceeded try and straighten out the cloths so they didn’t get wrinkled. The wedding planner said it was best for them to always look their best in case any impromptu pictures. 

“Hey, besides missing you out there. There were two people I thought you should meet.” Her eyes got wide.

She knew who they were, and she knew this meeting was going to happen eventually. 

Tae had been with Akira for 4 years and in those 4 years, she had not once met his parents. Very few things bothered Tae but this was one of them. 

“Akira I would be lying if I didn’t say I was worried to meet them.” She began to avert her eyes turning away from her husband.

“Tae, there is nothing to worry about. They seem really interested to meet you. Which is odd because they usually don’t ask too much about my personal life.” He smiled while playing with his hair which was a common nervous tick. 

“I knew it would happen eventually. Still does not take away the fact that you just married a woman older than you and they are just now meeting her.” She felt Akira’s hands interlock into hers.

”Tae, we are already married. Nothing will change that. Who gives a damn what my parents think. Trust me though, this will be nothing compared to you having to wait for me to get out of jail.” He smiled at her, as she began to look at his face again.

”I hope you know how lucky you are, guinea pig.” Akira could see the determination on her face, it was one of the looks he feel in love with. 

She leaned forward so their lips came together for a kiss. 

“I love you so much. Alright, then I’ll take you to them.” Akira said as their faces were still inches apart. 

The two left the dressing room, returning to the loud reception of guests. A mix of both sides from former phantom thieves all the way to well-known doctors and patients. Akira lead Tae across the room, her arm tightly wrapped around his. As they got closer Tae could see them. She had of course been in pictures with them post-wedding but due to hurry they never spoken to each other. 

Thoughts began to fill her mind with doubt, “What if they think I’m too old for him? Will they think I used my status of doctor to coax him? What if they think I’m too much of a punk? What if they don’t approve of this?” All these thoughts came to her head. 

The usually composed doctor wasn’t sure why she cared what these people thought. She felt a squeeze on her arm. She looked to his Akira’s smiling face, her ray of light. That alone made her know it would be okay. In the end, all that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him no matter what.

Which was probably for the better as they now stood a few feet in front of the older couple. The father looked similar to Akira but a lot more worn and hunched. The mother had his eyes and facial features similar to her son. This was even more so than her husband’s resemblance to him. The couple stood up as they saw them approach. 

“Mom, Dad this is Tae!” Akira said with a smile. 

“It’s a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Kurusu.” Tae tried to stay composed as possible. 

“Haha, I was about to say the same too you now,” Mrs. Kurusu Laughed.

“Or would you prefer us refer to you as Dr. Kurusu?” Mr. Kurusu politely asked. 

Tae wasn’t sure how to respond, their attitude seemed a little too eager to meet their new daughter in law for the first time. She looked to Akira, whose face reminded her of some other their first meetings, and how she would tease him. Seeing this she had to let out a small chuckle herself. 

“No, just Tae is fine. The pleasure is mine.” 

Akira cleared his throat before speaking up, “I felt it was important that you all should meet”

“You better believe it, Akira! You have made me wait this long to meet this beautiful woman. I am your mother, don’t make me start telling her to get used to this sort of behavior” Mrs. Kurusu snapped at her son. 

“Mrs.Kurusu.” Tae tried to interrupt.

“Oh and please call me Hinata and you may also address Kenji, by his first name as well,” she said looking at her husband with a grin.

“Hinata, if I may take some of the blame. You see I had to be honest I was quite nervous to meet the two of you.” Tae gripped Akira’s hands tight though the older couple seemed nice she was still worried.

“Tae, that is understandable. For many reasons, but hopefully, our son has told you. He can’t stop talking about you.” Kenji said smiling.

“Has he now? That must have slipped his mind.” Tae said, glancing at her husband with a smirk who was red in the face. She enjoyed gaining new knowledge of her lover that she could use to her advantage.

Akira tired look at his parents knowing Tae would bring this up later, only to be met by a stare by his mother, who already seemed protective of her new daughter in law.

“In all seriousness, we were sad to hear that both of your parents had passed before they could see you today,” Hinata said.

“Yes, it is unfortunate. Though that’s what happens I guess when you take a while to get married. I’m glad Sakura -San was nice enough to walk me down the aisle.” Tae said her voice was distant. 

Not because of the loss of her parents, she had come to turn with that years ago. She had to bring up age, she knew she opened a can of problems. Though by looking at the older couples face that didn’t quiet register or they may have not cared.

“Sakura-San is a fine man. We are so glad we chose him to watch Akira while he was in Tokyo.” Kenji said nodding.

There was a brief pause in the conversation, the two couples looked at each other for a moment unsure what to say after that. Tae need answers, the couple was so sweet so far, she had to know.

“Hinata, Kenji, you both have been so embracing of me without even knowing me really. I honestly can see where Akira gets it from, he is always so nice to people he has just met. But I have to ask what do you think of our relationship?” Tae let out a deep breath.

“We are happy to answer that question, but I want you to answer a question for me Tae. What will our answer change in your relationship with our son?” Kenji asked his face more reserved and less cheery than before.

“Nothing, no matter what is said we care about each other deeply. Your son is closest friend and my light. No matter what anyone says will change that.” Tae said she looked to Akira as they shared a smile. 

“I’m happy to hear that. Now for our answer. I will not say it is not odd, but they have been stranger things in this world.” Kenji replied.

“Yes, when Akira was dropped off by his friends for those first few days it seemed he wouldn’t stop texting people. I would assume you were one of them.” Hinata said. 

Tae thought back to those texts she got from him and how they both missed seeing each other already. 

“You would assume correctly” she replied with a slight blush. Which quickly faded. 

“Though the more we pried out of him the more questions we had,” Kenji added. 

“Yes, when we learned that this girl he was into, was very much into the punk rock scene. We will to be honest we were concerned he was getting into the wrong crowd. Especially after just getting out of jail.” Hinata began playing with the end of her hair like her son. 

“Then we found out that you were older. We were a little concerned that he had been bothering you and you took pity on him so you played along” the mother continued.

“Eventually he showed a picture of the two of you, putting the idea of one-sidedness away,” Kenji said. 

Tae began to think of what picture Akira could have shown them. They didn’t take many together, though they did send pictures of themselves from time to time. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what picture did he show you?” Tae had to know. 

“I showed them one of you helping me with my biology Homework, your arms were wrapped around my shoulders as I worked at your desk.” Akira budded in. Morgana was surprisingly skilled with a phone, or at lest enough so to take a picture.

“Oh! Yeah, that was when we had been dating for a few months by that point.” Tae smiled once again getting caught in a memory that felt so distant. 

Snapping herself out the trance, “So you weren’t worried that your son was dating someone lot older than him?”

The two parents looked at each other, “to say we weren’t would be a lie. We were, this was our son's first major relationship and it was not with someone we would have expected.” Hinata said. 

“Though we did get excited to hear you were a doctor!” Kenji added.

There it was, most people believed that Tae being a doctor made her rich. She was never treated like a member of society when she dressed out of uniform. Well unless she went to a concert that is. But when people heard doctor they got excited. It seemed that money fueled society and when you had it everyone wanted to be connected to you.

“I do have to apologize, to you Tae. We did make a false perception of you when we heard about you being into rock and things of that nature. But we completely miss read you.” Kenji said as Tae could feel her eyes about to role.

“Yes, when Akira explained about you being a local doctor, it opened our eyes. We learned how caring you are to your patients, how you want to see them smile. We falsely judged you and we're sorry.” Hinata said bowing her head.

Tae couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t about money. They had changed their minds because of how she treated her patients. Though that was thanks to Akira, his time in the Clinic had changed her view of things. Akira really must have talked a lot about her when he went home. 

“It’s okay, that wouldn’t be the first time. Though I will say, he was a big influence on me. I don’t think without him I would be half the person I am now.” Tae didn’t even have to look she new Akira was smiling at her and biting his tongue on how “he didn’t do that much for her” which was normally how the conversation would go. 

“He is a good boy, that’s why we were worried win he got arrested the first time. We wanted to make sure he stayed on the right path, and I’m pretty sure you helped with a great deal Tae. So both of us are thankful for that as well.” Hinata replied.

“Now you two better go and enjoy the party, the night is still young. You don’t want us older folks slowing you down.” Kenji said with delight.

Tae and Akira began to turn around and go back, when Hinata called out “oh, one last thing. Tae come here!” Hinata faces beamed with a loving expression only a mother could have. Tae got closer, Hinata took both of Tae’s hands into her own. To say Tae was surprised would be an understatement, but she slowly welcomed the hands of her new mother-in-law.

“Now, from a mother to her new daughter. We named Akira that because he was the bright light of Kenji and I’s life. I’m so glad to see that he has become your bright light as well. You even said it yourself. If you ever need anything let us know.” Hinata gave Tae’s hands a small squeeze of compassion. Tae thanked her again before heading back to Akira. 

Soon the couple was on the dance floor, Tae was pressed against her husband’s shoulder as they swayed back and forth. “So what did my mom say to you?” Akira asked unsure what his mother skimmed this time. 

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about my little guinea pig. But looking back, I don’t know why I was so worried. They are really good people!” Tae said with a grin, as she followed her husband’s lead. 

“Yeah, they are.” Akira smiled.

“Hey, Akira.”

“Yeah?”

“I hope we are just as good parents to our kids, as your parents and Sojiro!” Tae could hear his heart stop for a second. She knew he hadn’t expected her to bring that up.

“Uh” Akira looked down at Tae’s smiling face. “Yeah I know we will, even if it takes some learning.” He smiled back at his wife.   
  


”Oh and when were you going to tell me about how much you told them about me?” She grin.

”I told you there was nothing you need to worry about when meeting them didn’t I?” His eyes began to dart around.

Tae let out a laugh, as Akira became a little unease. She pulled him close so to whisper in her ear.

“You know what happens when don’t tell me things, my little guinea pig.” 

Akira saw the look in Tae’s eyes and smirk on her face. He knew what exactly she meant, his heart began to beat faster. Though he never expected this to be one of those moments where he would think “man I was so lucky to marry her”. 

Their bodies stopped swaying as they came together for a passionate kiss, they could hear the guests cheer for them. Slowly the couple broke apart and they looked at each other.

“I love you so much Tae!” Akira whispered so only she could hear.

“I love you too Akira, I’m so ready for the rest of our lives together.” 

They kissed one more time, this time shorter and with no cheering for the crowd. They were ready to go even further in their life together no longer as just a doctor and her little guinea pig but as a husband and wife.


End file.
